


[Podfic] Dawn Before The Rest Of The World

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Dawn Before The Rest Of The World [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podbook, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Stonefield Hall, butler!sherlock, gardener!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one of the grand houses of England in the 1920s, butler Sherlock Holmes is wooed to pieces by the world's most romantic gardener, John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dawn Before The Rest Of The World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art and Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339756) by [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander). 



> Here it is - the full podbook for this wonderful series. I hope you like it. Thanks go out to consulting_smartass for creating the lovely art work for the front cover - you rock, cs!
> 
> As always, thank you to PoppyAlexander for allowing me to podfic her work. It has been a genuine pleasure and I hope I get to record more of your work at some point *cough* 'Floating World' *cough*
> 
> Next project starts posting on Tuesday, so do make sure you look out for it.

 

 

Podbook: 'Dawn Before The Rest Of The World' series - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2awr59d2yb27cbq/Dawn_Before_The_Rest_Of_The_World.m4b).

 

 


End file.
